Madre Sustituta
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: A causa de una promesa Kagome cuida al hijo de Sesshomaru, pero que pasara cuando este se la lleva con cachorro y todo?.
1. Promesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :3**

Capitulo 1 "Promesa"

El grupo yacía durante dos días viajando por el Oeste en busca del rastro de un fragmento de la esfera, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidieron armar su campamento cerca de unos manantiales de aguas calientes, no desaprovechando la oportunidad, Kagome y Sango fueron hacia ellas, no sin antes amenazar al monje de que le iría muy mal si acaso se atrevía a ir a espiarlas. Mientras conversaban ambas mujeres camino a las aguas calientes, un gran youkai dragón las ataco, mandándolas a volar a ambas a diferentes direcciones, Sango le grito a Kagome que corriera mientras ella lo distraía, después de todo, ella podía manejárselas con el youkai, no por nada era una exterminadora. Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr y solo se detuvo cuando ya no sintió los sonidos que emitía el youkai al estar siendo derrotado, ella dio un gran suspiro, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de la gran corrida que hizo pero enseguida se puso en alerta al escuchar a un perrito quejarse lastimosamente, enseguida se fue acercando solo para toparse con una mujer youkai muy hermosa pero estaba muy mal herida, la sangre se colaba por su kimono destrozado pero tenía a un perrito blanco abrazado contra su pecho de manera protectora; la youkai al sentirla enseguida abrió sus ojos, los cuales pasaron de verdes a rojo y le gruño fuerte, mostrando sus largos colmillos mientras su cabello dorado se levantaba, Kagome solo pego un saltito ante ello por el susto pero se quedo parada en el mismo lugar mientras miraba a la youkai con los ojos bien abiertos, ella solo estaba protegiendo a su cachorro…

-Lárgate de aquí… miko…- gruño amenazante.

-Yo… yo no puedo… no te dejare sola-

A la youkai le volvió su color de ojos natural y la miro sorprendida, ella era una miko, podía sentir su energía purificadora y olor puro e inocente, las mikos y demonios eran enemigos mortales, porque ella no la mataba, al contrario, se acerco a ella aguantándose el miedo que tenia y le chequeo las heridas, ella trataba de ayudarla pero ya no había vuelta atrás, solo era cosa de tiempo que muriera… e iba a dejar solo a su cachorro… no podía permitírsele eso, por lo que con una mueca de dolor, le tomo la muñeca a la miko con la que le examinaba la herida que tenía en el hombro y la miro suplicante, dejando de lado su actuar normal frente a un humano y sobre todo hacia las mikos.

-No hay nada que hacer… me moriré pronto…- hizo una pausa y bajo su mirada hacia su cachorro- Si tan solo hubiese escuchado a mi compañero de no salir a pasear por las tierras… nada de esto hubiese pasado- le dio una sonrisa triste a Kagome -Por favor miko… te lo pido… puedes cuidar a mi cachorro como si fuese tuyo hasta que crezca?-

Kagome se había asustado cuando la youkai le había tomado de la muñeca, pensó que la mataría por su osadía, pero no fue así, lo único que quería era asegurar el bienestar de su cachorro y se lo había pedido a ella, se había fiado de su persona, una miko!, pero ella era diferente, no por ser youkai o quien quiera que sea, lo dejaría a su suerte y no lo ayudaría y más si este estaba herido, ella iba a hacer siempre lo posible por ayudar y al ver que la youkai se había tragado su orgullo y le había fiado el bienestar de su cachorro, no dudo en asentir, ganándose una sonrisa de gran felicidad de la youkai; la youkai le soltó la muñeca y se llevo la suya a la boca, cortándosela con sus colmillos, acto seguido se la ofreció y Kagome titubeo, no sabía que tenía que hacer, la youkai pareció entender y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Bebe de mi sangre, esta te dará dotes míos… y por otro lado, será nuestra promesa-

-Dotes tuyos?, cambiare mi apariencia?- pregunto Kagome asustada.

-No, eres una miko, eso jamas podría pasar por tu energía purificadora- hizo una mueca de dolor- Bebe, rápido, no me queda mucho tiempo-

Kagome asintió y enseguida bebió de la sangre que emanaba del corte de la muñeca de la youkai, ella suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, la muerte estaba cerca… cuando Kagome sintió que era suficiente, aguanto el asco que sentía, odiaba la sangre, pero esto lo hizo por ella y por el cachorro, lo cuidaría como si fuese su hijo y con ese pensamiento miro a la youkai que le sonreía levemente.

-Gracias… miko…- le dio una última mirada a su cachorro y le acaricio la cabeza, luego se lo paso con cuidado a Kagome, la cual lo acuno entre sus brazos –Su nombre es Sesshomaru… como su padre…-le sonrió.

-Qué?!, Sesshomaru?!- chillo Kagome sorprendida y la youkai asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar lentamente por la muerte.

-No espera!, no te mueras!, por lo menos dime tu nombre para decírselo a tu hijo cuando crezca!- pidió Kagome desesperada al ver que la youkai moría.

-Yura…- dijo en un último suspiro antes de morir.

Kagome asintió y miro a Yura con tristeza, luego miro al perrito blanco que se removía entre sus brazos, no podía creer que Sesshomaru había tenido una esposa e hijo, su pequeño perrito tenia la misma luna creciente en la frente como su padre pero unas rayas irregulares en las mejillas color celeste lo diferenciaban, recordando la vez que lo había visto transformarse en perro en la tumba de su padre. El perrito que tenía entre sus brazos se acobijaba mas entre ellos y Kagome le sonrió, ahora este era su perrito y lo cuidaría con uñas y dientes si era necesario, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo tocase; y con aquel pensamiento, Kagome se levanto y se fue, no sin antes dejarle una flor en el regazo de Yura y prometiéndole que iba a cumplir con lo que le prometió.

Mientras tanto, en las tierras de Oeste, un taiyoukai terminaba de exterminar al último youkai dragón que había osado atacar sus dominios, había sido una manada pero este era el último, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente, si su compañero y cachorro estaban bien, había sentido que algo le había pasado a su compañero a causa de la marca de acoplamiento pero no había podido ir por culpa de los youkais, y ahora que por fin había terminado con ayuda de sus guardias, se hallaba sumamente preocupado al no sentir ya nada respecto a su compañera y eso sucedía solo si esta estaba muerta, ante aquel pensamiento gruño, en realidad no le importaba su compañera, se había apareado con ella solo por la necesidad de tener herederos, por eso ultimo había gruñido, ella había salido con su único y primer heredero, sin acatar su advertencia de no salir al recibir la información sobre una manada de youkais dragón que estaban en sus tierras, perra estúpida, pensó Sesshomaru y sin más salió en dirección hacia donde sentía el aroma de su compañera.

Kagome había regresado al lugar donde se había encontrado con aquel youkai dragón, el cual no fue difícil encontrarlo, ya que tenían un gran alboroto sus compañeros, sobre todo pudo llegar por los destellos del viento cortante de la espada de Inuyasha, acabando con el youkai de manera inmediata; enseguida ella corrió hacia sus amigos y miro el cadáver del youkai, tenía un fragmento de la perla!, y antes de que Inuyasha la preguntara por el cachorro en sus brazos, le aviso que el youkai poseía un fragmento y este yacía en su frente. Mientras ella se acercaba a sus amigos, Shippo fue el primero en abordarla y posarse en su hombro mientras miraba curioso al perrito entre sus brazos, Sango y Miroku que no se habían percatado de la presencia del cachorro, ahora lo miraban intrigados, pero antes de que Kagome les explicara, el grito de Inuyasha enojado los hizo sacarlos a todo del momento.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACES CON EL CACHORRO DE SESSHOMARU?!-

Los rostros asombrados de sus amigos miraron al perrito y luego a Kagome y así una y otra vez hasta que Miroku, el primer en salirse de su asombro, se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-Señorita Kagome, que ha sucedido?-

-Bueno verán muchachos…- iba a explicar Kagome esta que la voz de Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Tu bastardo!, que haces aquí?!- gruño Inuyasha a Sesshomaru, el cual se acababa de hacer presente.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo hibrido, estas en mis tierras- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru mientras lo miraba.

Mientras lo hacía, el olor de su cachorro le hizo correr la vista de su medio hermano hasta posarse en la moza que siempre viajaba con Inuyasha, la cual tenía a su cachorro entre sus brazos, y al ver que miraba a este, Kagome lo abrazo mas contra su pecho mientras retrocedía unos pasos, no iba a permitir que se llevara al perrito, le había prometido a Yura que lo cuidaría por ella y eso haría, ni Sesshomaru ni nadie se lo iba a quitar.


	2. Secuestrada

Capitulo 2 "Secuestro"

Sesshomaru no le quitaba la vista de encima a la humana, se preguntaba que hacia ella con su cachorro, luego de encontrar el cuerpo de su compañera, había recogido su aroma y gruño al saber que su cachorro estaba en manos de un sucio ningen, pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía inquieto, sea como sea su compañera había estado viva hasta que el hubiese llegado pero no fue así, tuvo que haberle confiado su cachorro a ella, pero porque?, y por ello no la revivió con Tenseiga, no quería compañeros y ahora estaba libre como lo era antes, ahora solo tenía a su cachorro y primogénito, era lo único que quería desde el principio, por lo que agradeció en su mente al youkai dragón que la ataco de muerte.

-Deja de mirar a Kagome maldito!- gruño Inuyasha mientras lo apuntaba con Tessaiga.

-Ella tiene a mi cachorro pequeño hermano-

-Kagome!, devuélvele el maldito perro!- le grito.

-No!-

Ante aquella respuesta todos voltearon hacia ella sorprendidos, hasta Sesshomaru, solo que no lo demostraba, ella negó con la cabeza y abrazo mas al perrito mientras miraba a Sesshomaru decidida.

-No te lo pasare Sesshomaru!, lo siento pero no puedo, le prometí a Yura que lo cuidaría por ella-

Con que de eso se trataba, pensó Sesshomaru, pero que ilusa era la miko al pensar que la dejaría con su cachorro… aunque eso no estaba mal, ahora que su compañera había muerto, el tendría que criar a su cachorro o tendría que poner a un sirviente de su mayor confianza a su cargo, pero aquello no le sentaba bien, preferiría a la humana que viajaba con su medio hermano, había visto lo protectora que era cuando trataba de defender al kitsune de cualquier amenaza y lo quería como si fuese su cachorro, ella sería una excelente madre algún día, era apta para su cachorro, lo defendería con uñas y dientes y eso podía verlo ahora, se negaba a pasárselo sabiendo que si quería los podía matar a todos, sobre todo a ella y llevarse a su cachorro sin nada que decir, además la idea de llevarse a la miko no era tan mala, le divertiría como reaccionaria su pequeño hermano. Kagome dio un gran saltito cuando Sesshomaru apareció delante de ella a una velocidad demoniaca increíble, cuando lo vio levantar su brazo, ella instantáneamente había cerrado sus ojos y protegido al perrito entre sus brazos pero los abrió al darse cuenta que la mano no la traspaso ni nada por el estilo, solo la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a su pecho y cuando se dio cuenta estaban flotando en el cielo mientras una esfera de luz los envolvía, sin más esta se movió a gran velocidad haciendo que Kagome se refugiara entre la estola peluda de Sesshomaru, mientras también protegía al perrito como podía del viento. Mientras volaban Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome hacia abajo pero con su rostro todavía alzado, le intrigaba como protegía a su cachorro, el perro no era nada de ella pero aun así lo protegía como si lo fuera, cualquier humano no lo había pensado dos veces y se lo hubiese pasado e incluso, no había aceptado siquiera cuidarlo, sin duda esta humana es extraña, pensó Sesshomaru mientras olfateaba el aire, se había dado cuenta que aquel olor a vainilla y jazmín provenía de ella, como era posible que un humano oliera tan delicioso?, siempre eran pestilentes, olían a sudor y tierra, era un hedor asqueroso pero ella era todo lo contrario, olía muy bien, por ella la apretó más a su cuerpo, le agradaba tenerla cerca.

Inuyasha corría a todo lo que podía detrás de su medio hermano, como había podido secuestrar a Kagome?!, si le hacía daño lo iba a pagar muy caro. Detrás de Inuyasha venían Sango, Miroku y Shippo arriba de Kirara siguiéndolo mientras suplicaban que nada le hiciera Sesshomaru mientras ellos iban por ella pero en sus mentes aun no sabían porque Sesshomaru, el taiyoukai que detesta a los humanos se la había llevado?, teniendo la oportunidad de matarla y de paso matarlos a ellos, simplemente no lo entendían.

Cuando Kagome sintió que tocaban tierra firme, enseguida se empujo del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, el cual la dejo ir sin preámbulo, pero tenía su fría mirada posada en ella, Kagome por su parte lo miraba sin apartar su vista, no quería demostrar miedo frente a él aunque estaba esta colmada por este. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se hallaban frente a un palacio muy grande y hermoso, pero aquello le resto importancia, Sesshomaru tenía toda su atención, si quería realizar algún movimiento, ella estaría atenta. Kagome se sobresalto cuando sintió que le mordían uno de sus senos y su vista callo enseguida al pequeño cachorro que jugueteaba y trataba de volver a morderla, al parecer tenía hambre pero como lo iba a alimentar?, de pronto las palabras de Yura volvieron a su cabeza… se le habían traspaso algunas cualidades de ella, no?, quizás la de tener leche también para amamantar a su cachorro… después de todo, su perrito la había mordido allí porque intuía que allí había algo que era lo que quería, bueno, nada perdía por intentar. Kagome con una mano sostenía al perrito mientras que con la otra se levantaba de un lado la blusa escolar para amamantarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino al recordar que Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella, y en efecto, yacía mirándola con su mirada estoica, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza por la vergüenza y ella inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, retomando lo que pensaba hacer y sin más preámbulos lo hizo, el pequeño cachorro enseguida agarro el pezón del pecho de "su madre" y absorbió gustoso de este mientras bebía su alimento, Kagome ante eso sonrió al ver que había funcionado y se lleno de ternura, se sentía como si realmente fuese mamá, era una sensación bonita, pero aquel mágico momento fue cortado por la voz fría de Sesshomaru.

-Humana, como es que le estas dando de comer a mi cachorro si tu no tienes cachorros como para tener leche?-

Kagome gimió al darse cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba a su lado y miraba como su cachorro se alimentaba de su pecho, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver que había visto uno de sus pechos pero como pudo trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta.

-Yura me dio de beber de su sangre para que yo tuviera algunos dotes de ella… como por ejemplo este-

-Ya veo- dijo Sesshomaru mientras seguía viendo como su cachorro se alimentaba.

Pero más que mirar la escena que veía, Sesshomaru veía el pecho de Kagome, era grande y su pezón rosado se veía tentador, por un momento deseo ser él en el lugar de su cachorro alimentándose… pero que estupideces pienso, es increíble cómo puedo creer desear a esta repugnante humana, moza de su medio hermano para peor, pensó Sesshomaru mientras tomaba sin ningún aviso a Kagome de la cintura y volaba hacia el interior de su palacio, pasando su estola por el pecho de Kagome para que sus guardias y sirvientes no vieran su pecho. Kagome solo se dejo llevar por Sesshomaru y cuando la soltó, fue en una gran habitación lujosa, en una cama lo suficientemente grande para que cayeran varias personas, la seda de las sabanas era suave y sus piernas degustaron aquella suavidad al entrar en contacto con ellas.

-Este es mi recamara, ahora es la tuya también-

-Qué?, pero si solo hay una cama- pregunto Kagome confundida.

-En efecto, dormirás conmigo-

-QUEEEEE?!- grito Kagome sorprendida.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- amenazo Sesshomaru –Eres la que cuidara a mi cachorro de ahora en adelante, por lo tanto, estarás tanto cerca de él como mío-

-Pero no puedes hacer eso yo…- Sesshomaru le corto con una sola mirada fría.

-No me contradigas humana- hizo una pausa y se volteo para salir de la habitación –Mandare a un sirviente para que te traiga comida-

-Espera!, no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo que volver con Inuyasha y…- su réplica quedo en su garganta sentir como Sesshomaru se la apretaba.

-No lo volveré a repetir otra vez miko… no me contradigas- le dijo amenazadoramente Sesshomaru cerca del rostro.

Sesshomaru la soltó cuando oyó a su cachorro gruñirle mientras le mostraba sus colmillos, eso lo hizo hacer una sonrisa satisfecho, estaba defendiendo a "su madre", iba a ser un cachorro fuerte y cuidaría a esta humana con garras y dientes, con una última mirada a su cachorro y luego a la miko que yacía mirándolo asustada mientras se agarraba el cuello, se dio media vuelta y marcho de la habitación, ahora tenía que ocuparse de otra cosa, la escoria de su medio hermano y grupito que venían en camino.


	3. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente

**Hola *-* les quería agradecer por su apoyo y comentarios :3 gracias de verdad y subiré capítulos lo más seguido posible, de este fic y de los otros como me dé el tiempo :) eso, muchas gracias!, y bueno, aquí está el cap 3, que lo disfruten n.n**

Capitulo 3 "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

Cuando su perrito le había empezado a lamer la mano, ella había salido de su estado estático, se había asustado mucho cuando Sesshomaru le tenía apresado el cuello, por un momento creyó que iba a matarla pero no lo hizo, quizás fue a causa de su cachorro, el cual empezó a gruñirle al ver como la tenia, eso la hizo llenarla de ternura, abrazando al perrito contra su pecho mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-Gracias pequeño Sesshomaru-

El perrito le lamio la mejilla y salto de sus brazos hacia la cama, en donde dio unos saltitos mientras movía su cola y le labrada a Kagome para que se acostara, cosa que ella hizo; enseguida el perrito se acobijo contra su pecho mientras era acariciado con cariño por Kagome, pasaron unos pocos momentos antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos.

Sesshomaru esperaba a unos pocos metros de su palacio al hibrido de su hermano y su grupo patético de compañeros de viaje, no muy lejos de él, sus guardias yacían pendientes por si su señor requería de sus servicios, después de todo, el medio hermano de su señor no venia solo y no sería justo una batalla de varios contra uno. A los pocos momentos, Inuyasha llego, barriendo su alrededor con su viento cortante, que fue esquivado fácilmente por Sesshomaru, el enseguida saco a Tokijin y le lanzo un contraataque que con suerte pudo esquivar a tiempo Inuyasha. El Hiraikotsu de Sango voló en dirección hacia Sesshomaru pero fue esquivado por este fácilmente mientras le hacia una seña a sus guardias de encargarse de los humanos, la mononoke y el kitsune, mientras que el perdía su tiempo con su pequeño hermano.

-Bastardo!, devuélveme a Kagome!- le grito Inuyasha mientras lo atacaba con su espada.

-No hasta que termine de criar a mi cachorro- dijo sencillamente mientras esquivaba sin dificultad los ataques de Inuyasha.

-Ella no tiene aquella responsabilidad!, no puede criar cachorros ajenos!, ella me pertenece!-

-Te pertenece?, creo que estas equivocado querido hermano, ella no tiene ninguna marca tuya que lo demuestre-

Inuyasha gruño ante eso y le lanzo un viento cortante a su hermano, el cual lo esquivo y ataco directamente con su espada en el pecho, su tiempo era valioso y no lo iba a derrochar contra la inútil casta de su medio hermano. La espada le atravesó el pecho y la saco tan rápido con la había enterrado, solo para hacer un rápido movimiento elegante y cortarle el brazo con el cual afirmaba a Tessaiga, Inuyasha dio un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo afirmándose lo que le quedaba de brazo, el cual no paraba de sangrar, Sesshomaru sonrió ante ello y volvió a poner su espada en su obi mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a caminar en dirección a su castillo, no sin antes detenerse y mirar por encima de su hombro a su medio hermano.

-Un brazo por un brazo querido hermano-

Le hizo una seña a sus guardias y estos dejaron en paz a los humanos, los cuales estaban muy mal heridos, y sin más, Sesshomaru se dirigió de regreso a su castillo junto con sus guardias; Inuyasha debía de vivir un tiempo más, lo suficiente para que vea como su querida humana este con el vientre hinchado con un cachorro de él, eso sí que le gustaría ver, se sentiría más miserable de lo que era con aquello, ante ello Sesshomaru sonrió.

Kagome se sobresalto al sentir como le tocaban el rostro, ella enseguida miro a su perrito y se sorprendió al ver que ya no era un perrito, sino más bien un bebé que la miraba con unos ojos dorados y una sonrisa mientras le alzaba las manos con garritas para que lo tomara, los ojos de Kagome se pusieron llorosos y lo tomo mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho, era tan adorable, era hermoso el bebé… su bebé, se corrigió kagome mientras le daba un beso en la frente donde tenía la media luna creciente en la frente al igual que su padre, era idéntico a él, su cabello de plata, sus ojos dorados, la luna creciente, las marcas en sus muñecas, solo se diferenciaban en las marcas de las mejillas, en su color, las de su hijo eran azules, eso era todo, pero mas allá eran igual… bueno físicamente, porque ni creo que dejara que sea como lo es él, un ser frio sin corazón!, no señor, su pequeño Sesshomaru no seria así, eso se encargaría perfectamente ella de que eso no fuese así. El pequeño olio el aire y giro su rostro hacia la puerta, donde a los segundos Sesshomaru se hizo presente, mirando fijamente a su cachorro, el cual ya había adquirido la forma humanoide más cómoda y se lleno de orgullo al ver que era idéntico a él, iba a ser tan poderoso como él.

-Papá- le dijo el bebé a Sesshomaru y luego volteo a Kagome –Mamá-

Kagome se sorprendió porque el bebé ya podía hablar!, eso era simplemente increíble, y no pudo evitar llorar cuando la llamo mamá, lo abrazo mas contra su pecho feliz, si, era su pequeño hijo, ella era su madre, eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, después de todo, madre es la que cría, no?. Sesshomaru miraba la escena curioso, sin duda los humanos eran unas criaturas sumamente extrañas, la miko empezó a llorar pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, quien llora de alegría, era estúpido; avanzo hacia la moza y espero a que ella notara su cercanía, cosa que paso enseguida, ya que ella levanto enseguida la vista de su cachorro hacia él, mirándolo asustada, aun no le quitaba el miedo y eso lo hizo sonreír, ella sabia el poder que tenia él, y ella solo tenía que someterse ante su inferioridad, someterse a su alfa, ante ello una imagen de la posesión sobre su cuerpo cruzo en su mente, iba a ser interesante aparearse con una humana, ahora iba a entender que fue lo que sintió su padre, pero antes que todo ya era hora de recuperar su brazo, lo iba a necesitar para dominar a la moza, después de todo, sabía que era de espíritu luchador, iba disfrutar corromperla lentamente.

-Humana, volveré dentro de de 3 días, si tratas de escapar o planear alguna estupidez, le terminare de cortar el otro brazo al hibrido-

Ante aquellas palabras los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y abrazo mas al bebé en sus brazos, como era eso de que "terminar de cortar el otro brazo a Inuyasha"!, que significaba eso?!, que le había hecho?!; inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezaron a desbordarse hasta correr por sus mejillas libremente sin parar, Sesshomaru la miro unos momentos con su mirada estoica y se dio media vuelta para irse, no sin antes detenerse en la puerta de la habitación.

-No lo he matado humana, ni a él ni a los humanos… aun- lo ultimo lo dijo en su susurro que Kagome no escucho.

Cuando supo que no estaban muertos una parte de Kagome se relajo pero no dejo de estar preocupada, solo esperaba a que estén bien… sin más se seco las lagrimas y le brindo a su bebé una sonrisa al ver que la miraba, el pequeño le sonrió y rio, ganándose un risita de Kagome, ahora solo tenía que centrarse en el bebé, después de que lo crie… tendrá que dejarlo y volver con Inuyasha, por lo que no tenía que hacer nada que pudiese atentar contra la vida de su amado hanyou y amigos, pero sin duda el peor momento llegara cuando se separe de "su hijo", será lo peor… Kagome negó con la cabeza y decidió correr aquellos pensamientos, aun faltaba mucho para que creciera su pequeño Sesshomaru, mas tarde pensaría en ello, ahora solo disfrutaría de esto, y con aquel pensamiento Kagome le sonrió a su bebé y empezó a alimentarlo con mimo.

Sango y Miroku como pudieron cogieron a Inuyasha, el cual yacía inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, lo depositaron arriba de Kirara y se fueron hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede para recuperarse del enfrentamiento que habían tenido, estaban muy mal heridos pero no tanto como lo estaba Inuyasha, el cual ahora tenía un brazo menos; Shippo llevaba el brazo cortado de Inuyasha con miedo y no paraba de respirar profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse. Habían llegado alrededor de 2 horas a la aldea y rápidamente Kaede atendió a Inuyasha, el cual era el más grave, no podía creer que Sesshomaru había llegado a este extremo de cortarle el brazo y mas, raptar a Kagome, una humana, se supone que odia a los seres humanos, simplemente no lo entendía, pero lo que era indudable era que Inuyasha no iba a recuperar su brazo, quizás utilizando un fragmento de la perla de Shikon podría ponérselo pero según lo que tenía entendido, Kagome era los que los traía y ella no estaba con ellos en esos momentos, todo era un problema, solo esperaba que la muchacha estuviera bien en las garras del demonio, pensaba Kaede mientras curaba a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru salía del castillo acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jaken en dirección al Este, donde en las montañas más profundas, vivía una youkai bruja, capaz de hacer de todo, y por ende, capaz de devolverle su brazo izquierdo; una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de taiyoukai, pronto la miko seria suya en todo sentido.


	4. Cuenta Regresiva

Capitulo 4 "Cuenta Regresiva"

Ya habían trascurrido tres días y en el castillo había un gran alboroto, ya que anunciaban que su amo estaba llegando de su viaje; Kagome dio un gran suspiro al pensar que su tranquilidad se había acabado con la llegada de Sesshomaru, había estado tan cómoda sin él, solo con su pequeño bebé y la dulce Rin, la cual ahora la llamaba "mamá", quizás la niña piensa que Sesshomaru y yo tenemos algo, después de todo, Sesshomaru adora a los humanos!, pensó sarcásticamente la miko. Su bebé aquellos tres días había crecido un par de centímetros, sin duda los youkai son muy diferentes a los humanos en todo sentido pero aun no se acostumbrara a este cambio, aun recordaba cuando era tan solo un perrito blanco y luego cambio a una forma humanoide, siendo la viva imagen de su padre. Kagome miro al bebé entre los brazos de Rin y le dio una gran ternura ver como la niña lo mimaba, era como si fuera su hermanito menor, era una escena muy tierna y no se pudo resistir mas y los abrazo a ambos mientras les sonreía feliz.

-Mamá!, por fin el señor Sesshomaru ha vuelto!, estoy emocionada de verlo-

Kagome solo le sonrió nerviosa a Rin, ya que ella no estaba muy emocionada como ella, al contrario, quería que la noticia de su regreso había sido una falsa alarma y que volvería dentro de mas días, o semanas, meses, años si es necesario!. Volvió a dar un gran suspiro y recibió a su bebé de brazos de Rin, la cual ahora daba vueltas a su alrededor feliz; el pequeño Sesshomaru reía suavemente a lo que hacía su "hermanita mayor", pero de pronto toda aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida con la llegada de una sirvienta youkai kitsune.

-Mi señora, el señor Sesshomaru va a llegar al castillo, por favor acompáñeme hacia la entrada para recibirlo- Kagome asintió.

Kagome y Rin siguieron con tranquilidad a la youkai mientras veían divertidas como actuaban los sirvientes de Sesshomaru al saber que dentro de poco estaría en su palacio, sin lugar a duda le tienen mucho respeto… bueno, más que eso miedo supongo, pensó Kagome haciendo una mueca. Allí estuvieron esperando mientras que el pequeño Sesshomaru se removía cada vez más al notar que su padre se acercaba y dentro de unos pocos momentos, la figura imponente del taiyoukai se hizo presente entre los arboles del bosque, a su lado iba una figura más pequeña perteneciente a su fiel sirviente Jaken; Rin enseguida se tiro a abrazar la pierna de su amo cuando este entraba a su palacio, llevándose un berrinche por parte de Jaken al ver como esa niña humana tenia la osadía de tocar así a su amo, Sesshomaru solo le dio una mirada asesina a su sirviente para que se callara, cosa que el pequeño sapo enseguida hizo. El taiyoukai le acaricio la cabeza a Rin para luego aproximarse hacia donde estaba Kagome, la cual tenía a su bebé entre sus brazos, sus sirvientes y guardias le daban la bienvenida con una inclinación a lo cual el paso con su frente en alto, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo aquello, solo quería aproximarse a la humana, la cual desprendía un cálido y dulce aroma que antes no tenía… ella estaba en celo.

-Papá- dijo el pequeño Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru desvió su vista de Kagome hacia su cachorro y se quedo a un solo paso de distancia de ellos, su cachorro había crecido unos centímetros desde que se fue y también podía sentir que sus poderes aumentaron, un cachorro digno de su padre, él, el gran y poderoso taiyoukai Sesshomaru, hijo primogénito de Inu-No-Taisho y señor de las tierras de Oeste, pensaba Sesshomaru con orgullo. Quito su mirada de su cachorro y la volvió a posar en Kagome, mirándola con la misma cara estoica de siempre, solo faltaba ella para que le diera la bienvenida y no lo ha hecho, estúpida humana, él era su alfa y ella era su mascota, y esta misma noche se encargaría de convertirla en su pequeña perra, ya no podía esperar ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando sepa que ya ha tomado a su moza, ante aquel pensamiento sonrió mentalmente.

-Humana estúpida!, como te atreves a mostrar tal falta de respeto frente al amo Sesshomaru!, inclínate ante tu señor!-

-Mi señor?- pregunto Kagome incrédula –Yo no me inclinare frente a Sesshomaru, él es tu señor, no mío!-

-Pero como te atreves moza estúpida!, te daré una lección!- chillo Jaken mientras apuntaba a Kagome con su báculo.

Pero antes de que Sesshomaru interviniera, su pequeño cachorro le gruño amenazadoramente a Jaken mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos, las marcas de sus mejillas se volvían irregulares y sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca; todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo reaccionaba el cachorro cuando alguien quería hacerle daño a su "madre", inclusive el mismo Sesshomaru, pero este como siempre no lo demostraba con su máscara fría e indiferente, pero por otro lado estaba muy orgulloso, su pequeño cachorro iba a ser algún día un poderoso taiyoukai.

-Humana, sígueme- ordeno Sesshomaru empezando a caminar.

Kagome dudo unos instantes pero lo siguió, era eso o quizás que le haría si no lo hacía; caminaron por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar frente a unas grandes puertas, que supuso que se trataba del despacho de Sesshomaru y tal como lo supuso lo confirmo. Su pequeño Sesshomaru quedo con uno de los sirvientes de mayor confianza del taiyoukai, por lo que entro sola al lugar, el cual estaba todo lujosamente decorado, bueno, después de todo que se puede pedir del señor de las tierras de Oeste. Sesshomaru se sentó en los cómodos cojines cerca de la chimenea y ella se quedo parada detrás de él sin saber qué hacer, solo quería volver con su pequeño hijo, no le gustaba que otra que no sea ella lo tuviera a su cuidado.

-El viaje que he realizado ha traído los resultados esperados humana- hizo un gesto con su brazo izquierdo.

-Qué?!, tienes de vuelta tu brazo izquierdo?!, pero como?!- chillo Kagome sorprendida.

-En efecto- hizo una pausa –Una youkai bruja poderosa es capaz de hacer estas cosas insignificantes humana, no es nada para sorprenderse, ustedes los humanos son criaturas patéticas-

Kagome aguanto las ganas de rodar los ojos, era un idiota al igual que Inuyasha!, hermanos tenían que ser…me pregunto si todos los demonios Inu son así?, se pregunto Kagome mientras miraba el plateado cabello de Sesshomaru, el cual se veía muy suave.

-Si eso es todo me gustaría retirarme, el pequeño Sesshomaru me necesita-

-No he terminado ningen- dijo con voz amenazadora –El hibrido no te ha marcado como suya, quiero saber el porqué moza?-

-Inuyasha y yo no tenemos nada!, no soy su moza o algo por el estilo como todos piensan… él ama a Kikyo…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que obviamente Sesshomaru escucho.

-Ya veo…- susurro mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea -El hibrido es conocido por cometer estupideces tales como esta, y como tal, todo tiene su consecuencia-

-No entiendo, a que te refieres?- pregunto Kagome mientras inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kagome ahora se encontraba tumbada sobre los cómodos cojines mientras miraba a Sesshomaru llena de terror, él la tenía tomada del cuello con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la tenia apoyada contra el suelo para no aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y Kagome podía ver con mayor detalle el rostro del frio taiyoukai, asegurándose de que era perfecto y hermoso, como era posible que pudiese existir semejante hombre?, pensaba Kagome mientras miraba totalmente sonrojada a Sesshomaru. Por su parte, Sesshomaru pensaba como le iba a decir a la ningen bajo de él que iba a convertirla en su mascota, obviamente la miko no se lo iba a tomar de la mejor forma y posiblemente enseguida se rebelaría contra su alfa, todo esto era culpa del hibrido de su medio hermano, si no fuera porque este era un pésimo alfa y por ende, le dio a la pequeña miko libertad para todo, no tendría que pasar por esto y todo sería más fácil tanto para él como para la miko, pero bueno, él iba a arreglar aquello ahora; en ese momento agradeció que su brazo izquierdo había vuelto, lo iba a necesitar para domar a la pequeña ningen bajo de él, después de todo, conocía muy bien el carácter luchador de la mujer, la cual no se rendía tan fácilmente, era digna de admirar, el único pero era que era humana… lamentable, pensó Sesshomaru mientras gruño al recordar las palabras de la youkai bruja que le devolvió su brazo.

_~Flash Back~_

_Luego de dos días en su viaje, Sesshomaru por fin había llegado a la guarida en donde vivía la youkai bruja, la cual al verlo se sorprendió bastante por su visita, después de todo, el gran y orgulloso taiyoukai señor de las tierras del Oeste había recurrido a ella por algo que necesitaba y sabía muy bien que era, los rumores de que en una batalla con su hermano hanyou había perdido su brazo, habían llegado hasta sus oídos y ella solo espero, después de todo, era cosa de tiempo que el hijo de Inutaisho recurriera a ella para poder recuperar su extremidad perdida, ya que ella tenía todas las capacidades necesarias para hacerlo, pero lo que la tenia intrigada era el porqué ahora después de tanto tiempo recurre a ella y no antes, dentro de esto había un motivo y ella quería saberlo si o si._

_-Te reconstruiré tu brazo a cambio de algo que deseo-_

_-Habla-_

_-Quiero saber el porqué ahora y no antes quisiste reconstruir tu brazo?- pregunto intrigada mientras que Sesshomaru guardo silencio unos momentos._

_-Necesito mi brazo para someter sin molestias a una hembra-_

_-Pero perfectamente podrías hacerlo con uno-_

_-Ya te he respondido tu pregunta, ahora cumple con tu trato- respondió fríamente Sesshomaru._

_La bruja youkai solo sonrió y empezó a hacer su trabajo, después de todo, no otra cosa podría esperarse del frio taiyoukai, no le iba a responder pero ella realmente quería saber, así que con un hechizo pudo saber cuáles eran las intenciones que tenia Sesshomaru en la cabeza hacia aquella hembra en particular, la cual era humana y miko por cierto. Luego de terminar su trabajo y ver satisfecha el trabajo perfecto que hizo, se despidió del taiyoukai respetuosamente, no sin antes agregar:_

_-De tal palo, tan astilla-_

_Sesshomaru solo la miro por encima de su hombro hacia atrás y luego se marcho, porque realmente no había entendido aquel comentario y no le importaba de todos modos, después de todo, ya había cumplido con el objetivo de su viaje y ahora solo tenía que regresar a su palacio para terminar con lo que tenía en mente hacia la pequeña moza que cuidaba su cachorro; Jaken a la vez le daba una bolsa con monedas de oro por los servicios entregados a su amo; después de eso la bruja volteo un reloj parecido a los de arena, solo que este reemplazaba la arena por cenizas._

_-Solo es cosa que usted venga por mis servicios nuevamente… Sesshomaru-sama-_

_~Fin Flash Back~_


	5. Pequeño Castigo

**Hola de nuevo n_n les agradecer nuevamente por sus comentarios y apoyo :D y aclarar a los que les preocupa, que no me molesta sus sugerencias, de hecho, las agradezco, me gusta saber lo que piensan n.n y también que sepan que no los ignoro porque no es así, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y me pone contenta c: también de que si tienen alguna duda me pregunten porque enseguida se las aclarare n.n y disculpen si hago algo corto los capítulos, pero es que no me alcanza el tiempo casi para nada con mis estudios y deberes u-u pero hago lo que puedo, actualizo los más pronto que puedo y eso x3 gracias nuevamente y disfruten de este nuevo cap :D pronto se viene lemon ;D jijiji**

Capitulo 5 "Pequeño Castigo"

Sesshomaru la soltó lentamente y se volvió a sentar, mientras que Kagome rápidamente se paraba y retrocedía un par de pasos lejos de él, llena de terror, que demonios había sido eso?!, pensó la miko mientras miraba al taiyoukai sentado sobre los cojines como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Que fue eso?!, que es lo que quieres de mi Sesshomaru?!- le grito mientras el taiyoukai volteaba a mirarla con su estoica mascara de siempre.

-Debes tratar con respeto a tu alfa miko- amenazo y Kagome solo trago saliva –Desnúdate-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito a todo pulmón Kagome haciendo que Sesshomaru hiciera una mueca por el grito.

-Silencio moza!-

-Como quieres que guarde silencio si me pides que me desnude?!, eres un pervertido!-

-La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes miko, haz lo que te ordeno… ahora!-

-No!, ni creas que lo hare!, quien te crees que eres para pedirme algo así Sesshomaru?!-

-Falta de respeto a tu alfa nuevamente ningen... te educare como corresponde- se levanto –Una de las cosas que debes saber principalmente es no desobedecer las órdenes que te entrega tu alfa moza- con un rápido movimiento capturo una de sus muñecas –O de lo contrario… recibirás tu castigo-

La tiro en los cojines mientras de sus dedos formaba su látigo verde y con unos elegantes movimientos hizo trizas el kimono de Kagome, la cual al ver que los pedazos de tela se desprendían de su cuerpo, pego un gritito y con sus manos se cubrió lo mas que pudo mientras miraba a Sesshomaru con temor, ira y vergüenza, como se atrevía a hacerle esto?!, ya verá, Inuyasha vendrá por ella y… Inuyasha… él le hizo daño a Inuyasha!, le corto uno de sus brazos y lo dejo gravemente herido!, no, él no vendría por ella, no ahora. Sesshomaru la miro desde arriba con indiferencia mientras desaparecía su látigo verde de sus dedos, no podía negar que la humana era bella, si tan solo fuese un demonio seria digna para ser su compañero, aunque claro, tendría problemas al principio a causa de su personalidad luchadora pero aquello no era nada que el gran Sesshomaru no pudiese manejar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kagome estaba tumbada sobre los cojines mientras sus manos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza, tomadas por las muñecas por las manos de Sesshomaru, este la miro unos momentos con sus fríos ojos, los cuales viajaron de su rostro hacia abajo, recorriendo con la vista cada centímetro de la mujer bajo de él, a la vez que Kagome solo deseaba que el piso se abriera y tragara, no podía estar en una situación más embarazosa que esta; un taiyoukai mirándole su cuerpo desnudo y lo peor era que ella no podía hacer nada!, que frustrante era esto!, pensaba Kagome mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza y se removía bajo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru tratando de que este la soltara o dejase de mirarle el cuerpo.

-Es una lástima que eres humano-

-Deja de mirarme!, ya basta!, suéltame!- chillaba Kagome sin dejar de moverse bajo de él.

Sesshomaru solo ignoraba las protestas de la chica mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista, realmente era una lástima que fuese humano, si ella tan solo hubiese sido demonio había sido perfecta para ser su compañero, después de todo, él suyo había muerto y esta pequeña miko había prometido hacerse cargo de su cachorro; tenia pechos firmes y turgentes, cintura estrecha y amplias caderas, piernas largas y esbeltas, su aroma era agradable, cosa que ni siquiera las demonias tenían como el de ella, y su piel... apretó mas el agarre que mantenía sobre sus muñecas, su piel era suave. Hizo una mueca al sentir que su miembro empezaba a despertar ante la vista de la mujer desnuda bajo de él, sin lugar a dudas iba a tener que aliviar aquel problema, y qué más da que hacerlo con la moza de su medio hermano, ante aquello sonrió y soltó una de las manos de la muchacha, deslizando sus garras suavemente sobre el estomago plano de ella, ya deseaba ver la cara de aquel hibrido que ensucio el linaje de su sangre cuando vea que ella tendría un cachorro de él en su vientre hinchado.

-Suéltame!, no me toques idiota!- chillo Kagome mientras que con su mano libre le lanzaba una cachetada a Sesshomaru, el cual le atajo la muñeca justo a tiempo.

-Humana… tu no tienes derecho a exigir y mucho menos demandar, solo acepta el hecho que te voy a tomar, Inuyasha no vendrá por ti- le dijo fríamente mientras se sentaba y de un rápido movimiento dejaba a Kagome boca abajo sobre sus piernas –Te daré castigo por tu falta de respeto moza-

Antes de que Kagome abriera la boca para protestar, la mano de Sesshomaru se estampo contra su trasero en un fuerte golpe, causando que Kagome se ahogara con el mismo aire que respiraba, no, no podía creerlo, como había llegado hasta aquella situación?!, ni su madre le había pegado en el trasero cuando era niña si había hecho alguna travesura!, esto era humillante y vergonzoso!.

-No!, no puedes hacer esto!-

-De hecho, si puedo miko- dijo mientras le pegaba otra palmada –Este es tu castigo por faltarle el respeto a tu alfa humana-

Kagome chillaba de dolor al sentir como otra palmada iba acompañada de otra más que chocaban contra su trasero, haciendo que ella empezara a luchar contra él para escapar de su castigo, pataleaba y se retorcía como loca pero todo era inútil, él no se detenía. Por su lado, Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho respecto al castigo que le estaba dando a su perra, la piel blanca de su trasero estaba volviéndose cada vez mas roja a causa de las palmadas que le estaba dando, su falta de respeto hacia él y disciplina habían causado esto, se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, por lo tanto, había optado por un castigo infantil como tal, y ahora que lo veía, aquello no había sido tan malo e incluso le estaba pareciendo placentero, sus chillidos de dolor y luchas por escaparse de él le estaban causando que su hakama le apretara de manera dolorosa la entrepierna.

-Por favor Sesshomaru!, detente ya!- en respuesta le dio otra palmada –Sesshomaru-sama por favor deténgase!-

-Pídele disculpas a tu alfa mujer-

Kagome se mordió su labio inferior para no gritar, ella era orgullosa, no le iba a pedir disculpas a un ser como él!, pero su trasero le estaba doliendo demasiado y no creía que iba a poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo; ella tiro sus manos hacia atrás, en un intento de cubrir sus nalgas pero rápidamente sus manos fueron tomadas por las muñecas por una de Sesshomaru, posicionándolas sobre la parte baja de su espalda en un agarre firme, no tenía otra opción tenía que pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento señor Sesshomaru!, lo siento!- grito Kagome con fuerza.

-Buena chica-

Kagome soltó un gran suspiro al sentir que aquel castigo había acabado pero enseguida se estremeció al sentir nuevamente la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su trasero pero esta vez no para palmotearla, sino para acariciarle suavemente la zona golpeada. Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho, la pequeña miko había admitido su error y le había pedido las disculpas reclamadas, ya que ella no tenía derecho a desobedecerle y exigirle; le miro la carne abusada por su palmadas y siguió acariciándole en un acto para calmar el dolor, tenía que admitir que la ningen tenía agallas, de hecho, eso fue lo que le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que la vio, su fuerza de lucha y valor, sin importarle nada, si ella iba a proteger a alguien, lo iba a hacer, aunque aquello conllevara perder la vida, una chica leal.

-Acepto tu disculpa humana-

Esta mujer le parecía intrigante, a parte de los extraños kimonos que usaba comúnmente, esta chica había captado su curiosidad en varios aspectos, uno de ellos era el que todavía no había sido tomada, cuantos años tendrá?, quince?, dieciséis?, diecisiete?, como sea, los humanos ya a los catorce años están casados y tienen familia, pero ella se mantenía pura y no le importaba mucho estar en planes de casarse y tener familia, ella era simplemente una criatura extraña, pero eso él lo iba a cambiar, solo era cosa de tiempo en tomarla y hacerla de su propiedad, dejarla preñada y ser una verdadera madre, ante aquel pensamiento sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisita.


End file.
